Unter schwarzer Flamme
by Natsuyume
Summary: In das Enma-cho fallen mysteriöse Leute ein und nehmen die anwesenden Shinigami als Geisel. Was wollen sie und was hat der seltsame junge Mann Emanuel damit zu tun? Pairings TsuHis,(VIELLEICHT später noch andere...)


Mal wieder etwas verbrecherisches von mir...hüstel...ich weiß, eigentlich steht noch die Dragonball-FF aus....seit äh...einem knappen Jahr? weiterhust...aber ich kann mich einfach nicht dazu bringen, weiterzuschreiben...zumindest im Moment nicht...darum stell ich einfach das hier hoch und schau mal, was es so einbringt ''

Unter schwarzer Flamme

Prolog

Im Büro in der Mitte des Ganges herrschte dicke Luft.

„Ich glaube es nicht!"wurde es einem Hündchen mit hoher Stimme um die Ohren gepfeffert. „Wenn du DEIN Budget für Apfelkuchen ausgibst, FEIN! Wenn du DEIN Budget für irgendwelche Süßigkeiten verwendest, - egal, wie unsinnig es ist - OKAY!"Die hohe Stimme wandelte sich in ein bedrohliches Grollen. „Aber, ...Tsuzuki...-„

Gerade wollte er fortfahren, da unterbrach ihn die jämmerliche Stimme des Genannten.

„Demooo...ich habe extra die Muffins mit wenig Zucker genommen...,"große Glubschaugen sahen ihr Opfer mit einer Intensität an, die eine Atombombe zu einem Pfirsich hätte mutieren lassen, "ich weiß doch, dass du nichts zu süßes magst...darum hab ich dir...-„

„Tsuzuki Asato! Es ist mir egal, was du hast! Tatsache ist, dass mein Geld futsch ist!"

Mit einem Fuß, der in einem weißen Turnschuh mit grünen Streifen steckte und ungeduldig auf und ab wippte, hatte Hisoka Kurosaki seinen Partner bäuchlings auf dem Boden festgenagelt und starrte mit einem furchteinflößenden Blick auf ihn hinunter. „Ich hoffe, du weißt, was jetzt passiert???!"

Ein Winseln war die Antwort. „Aber du hast versprochen, den Bericht heute abend...-„

„Nein! Ich werde deinen Bericht heute Abend NICHT korrigieren! Sieh zu, wie du mit deiner Rechtschreibung an Tatsumi-san vorbeikommst!"Damit löste sich der Turnschuh aus Tsuzukis Rückgrat und stampfte wütend neben ihm auf. „Hast du eine Ahnung, was wir mit dem Geld hätten machen können?"

Um ehrlich zu sein, Tsuzuki wusste es nicht...Aber er war dennoch sicher, dass sein blonder Partner ebenso wenig Ahnung hatte wie er. Im Grunde hatte Hisoka natürlich recht, man hätte das Geld anderweitig verwenden können. Doch der Apfelkuchen hatte ihm dermaßen durch die Glasvitrine angelacht, dass er nur noch von sozusagen rein animalischen Instinkten geleitet worden war. Violette Augen blickten verständnisheischend in Kristallgrüne.

Hisoka brachte nur noch ein lautes Seufzen zusammen, dann tippte er sich gegen die Stirn. „Sowieso zu spät...immer das gleiche..." grummelte er und liess sich in seinen Stuhl fallen. Auf die Dauer war man einfach machtlos gegen diesen Blick, der sich langsam in ein breites Grinsen verwandelte. „Du bist der Beste!"Eine schwere Hand landete von hinten auf der linken Schulter des Jungen. Offensichtlich hatte Asato die Attacke seines Partners mit minderschweren Verletzungen überstanden.

„Idiot!!!" schnaubte Hisoka, als eine Welle von Gefühlen über ihn schwappte. Der zweiter Arm schlang sich von hinten um die Brust des Jungen und ein warmer Körper drückte sich an seinen Rücken. „Du verzeihst mir also?"erklang Tsuzukis schelmische Stimme direkt neben seinem Ohr.

„Hab ich eine andere Wahl?"kam es gemurrt. Hisokas Hand legte sich auf die seines Freundes an der Schulter und schob ihn weg. „Kein kuscheln heute."bestimmte er abrupt, woraufhin er einen weinerlichen Laut erntete. „Du bist gemeeein!"

Eine dunkle Kerze flackerte auf. Ihre Flamme, genau wie der dünne Docht und der ungewöhnlich große Wachskörper, waren in tiefes Schwarz getränkt. Träge lief an ihrer Seite eine breite, dickflüssige Spur hinunter. Anscheinend brannte sie schon seit einiger Zeit. Doch bevor der dunkle Tropfen das Ende der Kerze erreichen und zu Boden fallen konnte, schob sich ein schlanker Finger heran, strich die Flüssigkeit ihrer Spur nach zurück nach oben und wurde schließlich eingängig betrachtet.

„Tut das nicht weh?"erklang eine Stimme, die offensichtlich nicht zu der Kehle des Kerzenträgers gehörte. Sie war tief und schien ohne jede Emotion zu sein. Schaurig hallte sie in dem kleinen Raum wieder. Ihr wurde ein Blick zugesandt.

„Kümmere dich nicht darum, Konko ."Die schwere Kerze beiseite stellend, richtete sich die Gestalt auf und drückte den Finger mit dem erkalteten Wachs an die dunkel-süßen Lippen,"du weißt, dass es mich nicht schmerzt."

Ein Schulterzucken war die Antwort. „Ich weiß es...aber immerhin ist es dein Körper, mit dessen Hilfe wir triumphieren wollen. Und darum solltest du äußerst vorsichtig damit sein." Als keine Antwort kam zuckte Konko mit den Schultern. „Ich will es hier nur erwähnt haben....Emanuel."Wieder blieb der Angesprochene eine Weile still. „Wann ist es endlich soweit?" fragte er schließlich, während sein langes schwarzes Haar durch eine langsame Bewegung über seine Ohren fiel gefährlich nah neben der Kerze hing,"ich hasse diesen Keller...er ist zu klein und ich bekomme Platzangst."

„Bald...," der andere neigte den Kopf, „unsere Leute sind auf dem Weg nach Meifu. Sobald sie eingetroffen sind, rücken wir nach,"für einen Moment blitzten seine Augen gefährlich auf,"das Enma-cho...wird uns gehören..."

Ein falsches Lächeln tauchte auf dem bleichen Gesicht Emanuels auf, das die dunkelbraunen Augen nicht erreichte. „Und dann haben wir die Kontrolle...."

ENDE PROLOG


End file.
